Sophie's Choice
by QuinnandSeth'sgirl15
Summary: Sophie Haines is living a normal life until in one day it's turned upside down when someone dangerous from her past comes back. She's got to try to live normally as she can...It starts looking up when a handsome cowboy asks her out. Will their romance catch or go out? Is Sophie safe from the past or is she in danger? Can she survive that path that she's thrown on?


Sophie's Choice

Chapter One "Problems"

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my characters!

Sophie POV Sunday, May 20th 6PM

"Sophie can you come to the front, Sophie please come to the front." I stopped stocking the shelf I was on when I heard my night cashier, Randy, say my name over the speaker. I got off the ladder and walked towards the front of the store.

Standing at the register was a short, blonde haired woman holding a camouflage jacket, hat and gloves set and a tree stand. Uh oh, must be something wrong with the price or a return, I thought to myself. I put a smile on my face and walked behind the counter to Randy. 

"What's up?" I asked him after smiling at the customer.

"The set is ringing up full price but she says it's supposed to be nineteen ninety nine on sale. Apparently the tag was still on from last week." Randy said handing me the sale tag. Damn, I really wish everyone would make sure we got all of the signs down. I hated when stuff like this happened not only did we lose money but often had pissed off customers. Which could mean we lose business.

"I told him it was alright but he said maybe you could fix it." The woman said, she kind of sounded embarrassed.

"Oh, no we'll give it to you for 19.99. It's our fault it was still up and that's the price you'll get it for. I'm so sorry for the inconvenience." I moved in front of Randy to get to the cash register to modify the price. I noticed that the set was also buy one get one free. "You know, the set is also on sale for buy one get one free if you wanted a second one."

She smiled. "I know but I couldn't find my other son's size so I didn't get a second one."

"What size is he?" I knew we had some in the back.

"A large." She paused. "But it's no problem really.."

"No it's okay, I know we have a large in the back if you want it." I told her. In fact we had three if my memory served me correct.

"Okay, thank you." I ran to the back room and grabbed the set. I rung up all her items.

"Do you need help out to your car?" I asked as I handed her the bag with the sets in them.

"If you wouldn't mind, the tree stand is a little bit heavy and tall." I walked around the counter and picked up the tree stand, following her out to her car. After helping her put everything in her car, she turned to me and thanked me.

"Oh, no problem. I always try to help out my customers. Thank _you _for being so understanding about the mishap with the camouflage sets." I told her.

"Oh I understand, mistakes happen. I'm just glad you fixed it for me and found the other jacket, I have six sons so when I can save money, I am definitely happy." She said, shutting her trunk. "Especially since they all love to hunt."

"Six sons, wow. I thought my Grandma had it rough with four sons and a girl." I said with some admiration.

"They can be a handful at times but they're all pretty much grown now and for some silly reason I miss all the commotion." She shook her head.

I smiled. "Yeah my grandma always said she missed it too but of course she had me and my brother to deal with so she got over it by the time we were ten."

She chuckled. "I bet." She held out her hand. "I'm Maxine Ely by the way."

"Sophie Haines." I shook her hand. "And Maxine, if you have any other problems while you're here, please ask for me. I would love to help you out any way I can."

"Thank you Sophie, you've been so great." We said our goodbyes and I walked back into the store. It was quiet for the rest of the night and we were able to leave by nine thirty. I drove home to my tiny little one bedroom house that I rented, working at the store was wonderful but it didn't leave me much money after bills. But I loved the little hunting/outdoor/feed store, I loved the old couple I worked for and my customers. We were right between Reno and Darton(well more right on the outside of Darton), most of our customers were repeat customers and they were what kept us in business.

I opened the door and realized once again how much I missed the greeting of my old dog, Blue. He was an Australian Shepherd and had died last year at the old age of twenty. I hadn't had the heart or the want to look for another dog, I still missed Blue too much. I put my bag down on the table and checked my house phone for messages. There was two. One from Brad, my twin brother, telling me to call or text him when I got the chance and one from my ex boyfriend, Steve. I deleted that one quickly.

I was too tired to make anything more than a turkey and cheese sandwich. I flopped on the couch and turned on the TV to watch my recording of the show, Longmire. I would miss every episode if I didn't have my DVR cause of my work schedule.

I ate my sandwich and slowly drifted off to sleep only to be awoken from sleeping from my phone ringing loudly. It was Brad "Brad, what are you calling me for at four in the morning?"

"It's Steve. I wanted to let you know he was out of jail." I felt nerves form a pit in my stomach.

"How?" I managed to get out.

"Good behavior." Brad snorted. "I just came in for my shift at the station and Jeff let me know because of you." Brad was a deputy at the Darton Sheriff's Department.

"That's ridiculous." I was a bit angry. "After all he did, he gets out early on good behavior?"

"I know Sophie, I just wanted you to keep an eye out and make sure you keep aware of your surroundings, lock your doors and don't hesitate to call me or one the boys here at the station if he causes trouble."

"He did call and leave a message on my machine but I deleted it before it could play or anything." I said, regretting deleting it.

"Well make sure you lock your doors and keep your alarm set, when do you work today?" Brad asked.

"I don't. I was going to go into Darton and do my grocery shopping." Maybe I wouldn't be going anywhere today.

"He's on probation so he shouldn't be able to come near you or he risks going back to jail immediately and serving the rest of his sentence-"

"Where he should be." I muttered angrily.

"But just be careful okay?" Brad finished. "You want to meet at Clara's for lunch? My treat."

"Sounds good to me. I always accept free food from Clara's." I smiled.

"Okay, let's meet around one. That's when my shift ends."

"Okay, well I'm going to go back to sleep while I can." I got up and checked the locks, the alarm was set.

"Don't rub it in." Brad grumbled.

I smiled again. "I'm not the one who chose to be a police officer." I said in a sing-song voice.

"Yeah, yeah. Goodbye." Brad hung up. I went to my bedroom and took my work pants off, going to sleep in my t-shirt.

…...

May 21st, Monday

When I woke up again, the sun was shining into my room and the clock read ten forty five. I got up and showered, then put on some jeans and a t-shirt. My favorite pair of old boots were by my bed and I slipped them on. They were the last gift from my Grandmother before she died.

I poured myself some coffee into my travel mug I had from work that advertised the store. On these mornings, I really loved my auto timer for my coffee machine. I made sure my check was in the bank and grabbed my bag from the table, walking out to my gray-blue two thousand and six Nissan Pathfinder. Brad had helped me pay it off a year ago as a graduation present when I had graduated from college, I've had it since I was seventeen.

I drove into Darton, deciding that I wouldn't do my grocery shopping until after I met with Brad. But since I was here I would pay off some of my bills and fill up my SUV. I was just walking out of city hall after paying my water bill when I collided with someone.

"Oh my God! I am so sorry!" I gasped and looked up into the face of a handsome man. He had to be over six feet tall as I was pretty tall myself.

"It's okay." He said and then chuckled. "I don't mind when pretty girls run into me."

I blushed. As I went to reply, a blonde woman walked up behind him. "Kit, what are you doing?" She said and I recognized her as Maxine from yesterday. "Oh, Sophie, hi! Do you and Kit know each other?"

I shook my head. "No, I actually just ran into him. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

Kit, I assumed, looked between me and Maxine. "You two know each other?"

"No, this is the girl from the store yesterday. She gave the sets at the old sale price and helped me out to the car. I told you about that." Maxine smiled. "This is my oldest son, Kit."

Kit nodded. "That's right. I really did like the set you got me." He looked at me. "So thanks to you. Beautiful and generous."

I blushed again. He was really hitting on me in front of his _mother_? I felt so embarrassed. "Stop it." Maxine slapped his chest. I couldn't help but notice how toned he was. "You're embarrassing the poor girl."

I tried to laugh it off. "Well it was good seeing you again Maxine, I have to get running, I'm meeting someone at Clara's for lunch."

"Well I'll let you go, enjoy your lunch." She waved at me as I started to walk away. After walking to my car, I looked back to see Kit staring at me. I couldn't help but smile.

I made my way to Clara's and saw Brad was already there. I went in, saying hi to Clara and the other waitress, Elise. We came here too often. I sat down across from Brad and smiled at the sweet tea with lemon that was already there. "We come here too much." I stated as I sipped my sweet tea.

"You can never come to Clara's too much." Brad replied, pouring sugar into his tea. "Are you getting your usual?"

I thought about it. "I think I'm gonna get the shrimp platter this time. Change it up." Elise, hearing us talking, walked over. She was a pretty girl. Short, about five feet, curvy, with long raven black hair and tan skin. Her eyes were blue as the ocean and I knew she had a lot of admirers, including my brother, who was her biggest. I also knew she had an adorable little boy named Harlan, who was just past the age of two.

I smirked as they talked a bit and she took Brad's order. When would these two just get together? Anyone with eyes could see they wanted each other. "And you Sophie?"

"I'll have the shrimp platter with the seasoned fries." I told Elise. I closed my menu and handed it to her. "Your hair looks so pretty today, don't you think so Brad?" I looked pointedly at my brother.

"It sure is. It's so long, even longer than yours Sophster." I cringed at my nickname. He had been calling me that since we were nine. It was his payback for me teasing him about Elise.

Elise smiled at the both of us. She loved when we annoyed each other. "A shrimp platter and chicken sandwich platter coming up." Elise walked to hand in our order.

"Do you have to do that to me?" Brad hissed at me once she was out of hearing range.

"Do what?" I batted my eyes innocently. "I was just commenting on her hair." I took another sip of my sweet tea.

"You're not innocent. I know what you're doing. Leave it alone." He ordered. I bit back a grin. Testy.

"I wouldn't need to do anything if you would just ask her out on a date or sleep with her." I pointed out.

Brad gave me a dirty look. "Why would you think I should ask her out?" He was completely ignoring my latter statement.

"Oh puh-lease. You two have had eyes for each other since our senior year in high school. You were so upset when her and John got together, then when she got pregnant and he bolted. You two almost got together then but she asked you to back off until she adjusted to being a mother." I looked over at her. "I'm pretty sure she's more than adjusted now. She's been dropping hints for over a year now. Harlan is two."

Brad sighed. "I just don't want to push her. She was really tore up when John left her."

"And you were there to catch her, to support her." Brad had been there day and night for her. Was there when Harlan was born, they even had an emotional thing going on for a bit before Elise got overwhelmed with being a new mom. But I knew she wanted to try with Brad. She had even told me so one time when I went with her and Harlan to the Darton carnival last year. They just both had to speak up.

"Just drop it." Brad pleaded, so I did. Elise brought out our food and sat down with us while she took a break.

"How's Harlan doing?" I asked her. "I haven't saw him in forever it seems like. I'm always working."

"He's doing good." Elise pulled out her phone and pulled up some pictures.

"Awww." My heart melted. I loved kids. I couldn't wait to start a family. I wanted a big family, at least four kids. "I gotta see him. Maybe tonight?"

"I get off at five." Elise said with a smile.

"I will totally come see him. I'll bring him some toys and candy. As his aunt, I have to spoil him." Elise and Brad laughed. I already did spoil him, so much.

"He doesn't need candy." Elise groaned. "The boy has some never ending energy source already. He was up until ten last night, running around and playing. I thought he'd never go down." Elise looked at Brad. "Please in your next free time, come over and play with him. He keeps asking about you."

I smiled behind my cup of tea. Harlan did love and look up to Brad. It was perfect. "My next day off is Wednesday, so I'll be there."

Elise looked up as some more customers came in. "Duty calls." She sighed, getting up to greet them. I admired Elise. She had struggled through college, paying her own way, then when she got pregnant it was even harder but she didn't stop. She graduated with almost a four point zero GPA. She had a degree in hospitality, I had a degree in business management. We t had been best friends forever since her and Brad were friends. She worked at Clara's full time so she could afford her three bedroom house in Darton for her and Harlan. She was a kick ass mom.

Brad and I ate our food in silence for awhile before he broke the silence. "So I was reading over Steve's probation papers. They're pretty stupid. They don't specifically state that he is to have no contact with you, just that if he threatens or hurts you, he immediately goes back to jail to serve his full sentence."

I huffed. "That's our justice system." I said sourly.

"Hey now, the system can work." Brad objected. "I'm going to talk to his probation officer about a restraining order on him so he can't bother you and I'll let his PO know that if he bothers you, I won't hesitate to go after him." Brad would protect me no matter what, I knew that. It made me feel safe, but it wasn't good enough. So I had learned how to handle and shoot a gun, got a concealed carry gun permit and always carried my gun on me. Currently it was in my car, but I was safe here with Brad and it was usually on my belt.

"Well you know I have my nine millimeter on me at all times and I took plenty of self defense classes. Plus you know I'm still taking those boxing and MMA classes and club at the gym. I have an alarm at the house." Brad's lips tightened. He didn't like me doing the boxing and MMA at the gym. I sometimes came home covered in bruises and sore. BUT I could properly defend and protect myself. I also was pretty good at fighting. I had a lot respect from all the guys at the gym. "I know you don't like it but at least I can protect myself."

Brad nodded. "I just don't like you seeing covered in bruises."

"And I don't like knowing you're in danger. So it's a moot point."

Brad snorted. "Danger in Darton. Yep, real dangerous." My lips twitched. He had a point, Darton was pretty calm and the surrounding towns like Alkali were the same. The only dangerous thing around was Steve. Well he lived in Reno, farther away but still. "Some of the guys said they'd drive by your place occasionally to make sure you're okay. They all want to make sure you're safe too."

"I'm glad for that. Makes me feel special." I grinned at him.

"I just want you to feel safe." Brad smiled back.

"You make me feel safe. I know you'll watch out for me and so will the guys down at the station. I'll be careful too and I'll tell Mr and Mrs Roberts what's going on and you know they'll make sure I'm safe at the store too. I'm their favorite employee." I joked.

"It's a good thing he doesn't know where you work. Just do your best to keep it that way and if he calls, hang up. Call me or the station. Don't encourage anything, don't say anything just hang up." Brad advised me as we got ready to leave Clara's.

"I know. Anything I say, even if it's negative, is feeding into the craziness." I hugged Brad tightly. "Now I'm going to grab some food for my house since I have nothing."

"Be careful." Brad waved as I drove off. The Darton supermarket wasn't that far. I grabbed a cart on my way in and made my way to the fruit and vegetable section. I picked up a good selection of fruit, vegetables and ingredients for salad. I got a few things to make for dinner this week since I wasn't working all nights, and picked up some tea bags. I was running out quicker than usual since I had to bring a pitcher of sweet tea into work for everyone.

I was closely examining a pack of paper towels (I wanted the best bargain) when I heard a chuckle from beside me. "I just can't stop running into you today, can I?" I looked over and saw Kit with Maxine Ely.

I tried not to grin but didn't succeed. "I guess so. I'd think you were stalking me if it wasn't such a small town." I joked with him. He grinned back at me.

"Well you are beautiful enough." Kit winked at me. Oh my, here was this handsome guy flirting with me. In front of his mother. Any other time, I'd respond but I couldn't help but feel shy with his mother standing right there. Maxine turned and looked down the aisle towards the milk.

"I just realized we need more milk if I'm going to make pies this evening, I'm gonna go grab some Kit, you stay here and talk to Sophie." If that wasn't a total push to flirt, I don't know what is.

"So Sophie, are you a Bounty or Sparkle kind of girl?" Kit asked, leaning against the paper towel rack. I shook my head, laughing.

"I'm a whatever the best bargain is kind of girl." I said, throwing a pack of store brand paper towels into my cart.

"I can admire that. A money saver." Kit looked at me from under his cowboy hat. "So that someone you were going to meet, was he your boyfriend?"

Wow, was he bold or what? "It was my brother." I told him as I grabbed some paper plates off the shelf.

"Well then, do you think I could get you to come out on a date with me next Saturday?" I almost dropped the coffee filters I grabbed.

"A date?" I asked in disbelief. "You just met me today. You don't even know me."

"Well that's why I'm asking you out on a date. To get to know you." He said bluntly. I was still in shock. "See if I like your personality as much as I like your looks."

"Uh well...I'd have to check my schedule." I paused as he smirked. "It's not an excuse, I promise. I can't remember if I'm on the schedule at the store this Saturday."

"Well then, could I get your number and give you mine so we could see if this date could happen?" I was still so surprised he was bold. "I know what you're thinking. I'm pretty bold. But see, I learned life is too short to wait for things. You gotta take the bull by the horns and go for it."

I smiled and held my hand out. "Give me your phone." Kit took it out of his pocket and stuck it in my palm. I put in my number in his contacts and handed him his phone back. "Call me tonight if you'd like. I'll know by about seven if I'm working Saturday or not and if I want to go on this date or not."

"Okay, well I'll call you later." Kit said, walking away with a grin on his face. I couldn't stop smiling. I haven't been on a date in years, probably since the whole thing went down with Steve. I guess it was time to get back into the dating scene...and going on a date with a local handsome cowboy could just be what I needed after all these years. What did I have to lose?

…...

A/N: Hi readers! This is a story idea I've had in my head for awhile and I am just finally finishing the first chapter. So I'm posting it to see if anyone is interested in reading it. If so, I'll keep posting chapters. I only have one other story with Kit and he's rarely mentioned in the PS books(Sam's series, not Darby's) so I thought he'd be perfect for this one :) I hope you enjoy this and want to see more! Review and let me know, thanks! I'm gonna try to update my other PS stories soon. I've updated one of my Twilight ones if anyone is interested. Thanks for reading!

Quinnandsethsgirl15


End file.
